Following Blurry Motion
by Alluise
Summary: Springer/Blurr. G1 IDW verse. one shot.


Title: Following blurry motion

Universe: G1 (IDW verse)

Characters/Pairing: Springer/Blurr

Rating: T

Warnings: slash, bad grammar, wee bit of angst, wee bit of spoiler to Last Stand of the Wreckers

Note: Yes, I submitted this few months ago, but when I read it I wasn't satisfied, so I edited it. And before you read, I recommend that you read pl2363's "Moving at the Speed of Sound" as this story is inspired by that and the details of how they that together would be based on that. I just couldn't shake the story that hooked me on to the pairing away.

* * *

><p>Springer has always been a soldier in the army. His creators were soldiers, and he was always fascinated by the military and everything about it. Even though he grew up and knew more about the world, and knew more about the military as he enlisted, he still wanted and liked to be in the army. Sure, there were times when he wished he would be a civilian, but he thought that his time and effort to keep Cybertron in peace was worth it. It was where his talents were wanted and he was proud to serve Cybertron. Many of the bots he met told him he was a born to be a soldier and he liked to take that as a compliment.<p>

While he tried to respect other bots' thoughts and lifestyles, as a soldier his processors took a more conservative view, so it was fairly difficult for him to understand the demands for… wasteful entertainment. He did try not to judge, but personally he did not approve of show over practicality.

* * *

><p>"Hey Springer! Long time no see! I'm glad you could come!"<p>

"Hey Piston! Thanks for inviting and all that… But you know that I don't enjoy racing."

It was Springer's stand-down and one of Springer's good friends has invited Springer to see a race which Piston was participating as a member of the pit team. Springer really did not think about watching a race, but since it was an opportunity to pass time with his friend, Springer took it. And from what he heard, Piston was in the pit team of the race champion Blur or somebot, so it might be good to congratulate him.

"I know. But you could just see what work I do though. And even if you don't find anything interesting, after work we can hit some bars. 'Kay?"

"Sure. But I don't think I'll enjoy it. By the way, congrats being the top-racer's mechanic, Piston."

"Who knows? Many bots enjoy the races and… Maybe you will see why they do. And thanks."

"And will I see why you are?"

Piston shrugged at Springer's inquiry, but assuming from Piston's nervous laugh, Springer knew that Piston's reason was a bit personal. He did not push any further.

**[And we now introduce to you- the proud all-time champion of our races- BLURR!]**

The crowd cheered as a blue mech waved a hand to them, a smirk on his face that Springer could only describe as arrogant. The stadium was filled with the audio shattering chant of the racing champion's name. Springer grunted in discomfort, he did not see why so many bots would love a mech with… such a shallow expression. He would not deny that the bot was handsome, but that was just about it. However, that thought existed only until the race began.

It was… _Breathtaking_. Springer never thought that he would see something like this, feel this in a race for _entertainment_. The racers were all in a race for _life and death_, some more than the other, and the pulsing thrill was like the high during a battle. It was so different from battles yet so similar and Springer's spark was filled with that same feeling he felt when a battle was reaching climax-although it was without the violence and cruelty associated with the battles or war. But what truly caught his optics was the champion, Blurr. He was in a race of _life and death_, but while he other racers were competing with each other, Blurr was competing with himself. It was his own speed that he was outrunning, it was his own skills that he was shaking off, if was his own _life_ that he was burning off. The word passion would be the best description but Springer knew that what the racer was feeling and doing was beyond that.

Blurr's lips were in a taut line that conveyed all seriousness, yet it was clearly apparent that he was enjoying the race. His face was so genuine with the bliss of exceeding all others and the stress of surviving coexisted to create a very mesmerizing expression. Springer could not pinpoint Blurr's form exactly in the blurry motion, but that expression somehow imprinted itself vividly in his processors.

And then, the race ended. Springer sat motionless in his seat while the crowd was cheering wildly. Time and space felt so distant in such short interval. For a brief moment, Blurr smiled with pure bliss. But soon, Blurr's smile changed into that shallow smirk of arrogance and pride. Springer tried to find the trace of the smile but it was not there at all as if it was made by a completely different mech. He thought in the back of his processors that he wanted to see more.

Shaking that thought away, Springer got up to meet Piston down the pit. Springer should cheer Piston as his team racer won the race. He thought that the pit would be celebrating with its racer with joy, but when he arrived, Blurr was gone and the rest of the crew did not seem too happy about their situation. The silence was heavy and unnerving.

"What happened here?"

Springer asked Piston carefully. Piston seemed disappointed by something. Was there a fight in the team?

"It's normal. Blurr… Well, he doesn't think that we are a team much, so he doesn't celebrate with us. It's good that he's winning and all, but it's disappointing though. But he's a good bot at spark…"

"You are the only mech in the team who doesn't think that he's an aft. A careless arrogant aft."

Someone added a comment and Piston shrugged. Springer did not say anything as it was not something he could take part of. The pit team and Piston went back to work and Springer offered to help. After the pit was tidy, Springer and Piston walked. They did not talk until they were fairly away from the stadium. Springer hesitated to speak, but he did in the end.

"I saw what you see in him."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, and I understand why you don't let go." _He is mesmerizing._

Springer saw a shy smile spread on Piston's face. Then, Piston replied to Springer's unspoken comment.

"He is."

* * *

><p>Springer did not see Blurr afterwards, so his thought on the racer faded away in his busy military days. And when the war broke out, there was no time to think at all. But sometimes when he has a rare moment of peace, the image would flicker like a ghost. Then Springer would wonder what happened to him. He knew that Piston joined the Autobots but would that racer join the Autobots? Such speed would be an asset in the war, but mostly, Springer could not think of seeing Blurr as a Decepticon… If they meet on the battlefield, Springer would not be able to pull the trigger.<p>

"Come on Springer, you are not a youngling with a silly crush. You are a soldier…"

Springer tried to shake the thought away and enjoy the rare moment of peace, but it did not happen. His thoughts will drift back to the racer and he will wonder. More he tried to bury the thought, stronger it came back. So he stopped fighting. He would not even see the racer ever again anyways…

Slag. Primus hates(loves) him.

"You must be Springer right? Others told me that you are the commander of the Wreckers. My name is Blurr."

"… Nice to meet you… Blurr."

Out of thousands of bots spread in the universe, out of hundreds of spaceships, that one mech had to join the Trion. Although he could not deny the fact that he was very relieved and happy to see the blue mech. Blurr has changed, he was not… shallow in appearance as he used to be. He was as _pretty_ as he was before the war, but the change in his attitude made him more appealing then before. And to Springer's joy, Blurr did not lose that passion, life force, charisma. Springer's spark pulsed whenever Blurr would reveal his true face from time to time.

But being so close, Springer realized that he could not reach Blurr. They were Autobots on the same ship, but other than that, their lives did not cross at any point. Blurr barely knew Springer, barely noticed him. In normal circumstances, Springer would have tried to make a relationship, but unlike his own usual self, Springer could not approach Blurr. Springer was too different from Blurr's ideals, and when seeing Blurr's obvious attempt to win Drift… Springer decided stay away in the back. The rest of the crew noticed Springer's one-sided love and comforted him that Blurr will notice. Springer only smiled when anyone asked him if he wanted any help. Springer did not mind if Blurr did not notice him. It did not matter. All Springer did was watching for Blurr during battles; keeping him safe and unharmed.

Which he failed.

He was supposed to protect Blurr, not be the reason for Blurr's injury. Springer berated himself so many times since Blurr's injury. Worry filled his spark as the blue mech recovered in the CR chamber. Springer watched the motionless mech in the CR chamber with determined optics. Mindlessly tracing the surface of the glass with his servo, Springer whispered.

"You'll never be hurt by anything. I'll protect you. That I swear."

Springer pressed his forehead against the cool glass. He did not need love to be requited. Just for Blurr to be safe and happy, it was enough. Blurr has to be lively, Blurr must be in motion. And Springer will settle with that. Just watch Blurr. Keep his love safe.

* * *

><p>Springer was beyond grateful. How the fate turned out, he did not know, but he was glad. He did not believe his luck when Blurr kissed him. Well, Blurr did run away after the kiss, but Springer felt as if his spark would burst. Mixed feelings of joy and sadness floated in his spark. Springer did not care if Blurr would come back and explain at all. Springer was happy out of his life by one simple kiss. And when Blurr came to him…<p>

It was most rewarding in his life to have love requited. Springer firmed his embrace around the recharging form of Blurr, his lover… Springer savoured the sensation of Blurr's spark pulsing so close to his own. I love you. Burrowing himself in to the blue mech's presence, Springer thought. I love you. As I promised, I will not go anywhere…

"Springer… I…"

"I heard…"

Blurr hugged Springer, digging in as close to Springer as possible. Springer sighed in glum. Springer carefully held Blurr's tearful face. Blurr was to be stationed on Earth and Springer would continue to be a Wrecker.

"I'm sorry…"

"No… It's alright… You'll be safe on Earth."

"But I promised you… and… What about you?"

"I'm a Wrecker, Blurr."

"I know! But I want you to be safe… Why can't I go with you?"

Springer tightened his hold on Blurr. It was war, and any of them could die from any battle. And being a Wrecker, Springer went into the most dangerous and most hopeless battles. Blurr whimpered in thought, and Springer tried to comfort him.

"Promise me that you will be safe, that you will return to me."

Leaving a tender kiss on Blurr's forehead, Springer replied.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Springer rebooted his optics several times, but had to settle with the fact that his optics could only accept 10% of actual visual information. All of his body parts were completely numb, but he knew that if it was not for the sedatives than he would be constantly screaming in pain. His face… Well, what was left of it stung, but the pain on his face was incomparable to recalling his mission at Garrus-9. Thinking back, he was pitiful back there… He is a commander of the Wreckers. He was supposed to guide his team, not be caught on past grudges and lose sense. Springer grunted, scolding himself about his failure.<p>

And then, he felt someone stirring. There was someone beside him. Springer froze but when he heard Blurr's voice, which Springer dreamt of hearing, Springer relaxed and felt happy in a long time.

"Springer? Are you awake? Are you alright Springer?"

"B-Blurrrrrrrr?"

"Shh- Don't strain yourself."

Even though Springer could hear Blurr's voice very clearly in the eerie silence of the room, he could not see Blurr. Springer tried to call Blurr but Springer's voice only came out as hoarse and cracked static. As Springer moved to sit up instead, Blurr gently pushed Springer down with reassurance. Springer could not see, but feel the sad smile on Blurr's face.

"You should have told me that… that… you…"

"…"

"I… I was so worried… I didn't know…"

Blurr's servo carefully went up to Springer's face. The faceplate was not yet replaced and the components and circuits were bare open. Blurr's fingertips feathered over exposed facial components.

"D-dooooooon'tttttttt"

"Am… Am I hurting you?"

"Noooooo… Hiiiiiiideeeeeeeooussssss"

Blurr's servo stopped midair. Heavy silence filled the room.

"You are not hideous…"

With an agonizing expression, Blurr whispered so softly that it was nearly impossible to hear. Blurr's servo moved away from Springer's face and rested on Springer's chassis above his spark. Trying to gain his voice, but having difficulty, Blurr dropped his head and slouched.

"You are not hideous… Don't say such a thing…"

"… Sorrry…"

Feeling Blurr's warmth seeping into his spark, Springer dimmed his optics and spoke.

"I- loovvve youuu"

"I love you too."


End file.
